


22

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Uh oh! (hey!) I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright If you keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright (alright) If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)Nyssa is whipped and Sara has a boring 22nd birthday.





	

Sara had her hospital bed up like a seat, Lexie was cuddled into her side, Nyssa was on the side of the bed holding onto Sara’s hand like she was afraid she would disappear right before her. The breathing tube was removed once Sara showed that she was okay, she still had the feeding tube down her nose and an IV in her hand. Her voice was still raw and horse from all the time it went unused and her throat was still very sore from the breathing tube. She had a hard time moving her limbs, between the pain and stiffness to just having them go unused for so long. They checked for function and feeling and the doctors all agreed that with physical therapy she should be able to move just like before. It would just take a lot of patience.

Sara Lance was never one for patience.

After the third day of being awake confined to a rough, hard, itchy hospital bed wanted out.

“I can’t take this Nys.” Sara whimpered and pouted, tears forming in her eyes.

“Sara you need to get better and that won’t happen unless you rest.” Nyssa stroked her cheek smiling softly as her, wiping away a tear as it fell with her thumb.

“I can’t do this Nys. I need to get out.” She was already losing her mind.

“You need to stay here and rest Sara. You have had a lot of damage done to your body, it needs to rest and heal.”

“I literally am going insane Nys. I need to walk around.”

“You literally cannot walk Sara. Your muscles are too weak. I can see if we can put you in a wheel chair and go for a little stroll that way.” Nyssa offered.

“Do I have to come back to this room and bed?”

“Yes.”

“Not enough.”

“I’ll see when you can start physical therapy.”

“I want to go home Nys, see what you did with it.”

“I did nothing Sara. That is your dream house, you **needed** it. I wasn’t decorating it, I’m sure you want the parlor in Downton Abbey style, some room in Grey’s. I’m sure I’m missing some other designs.”

“Mom did say a TARDIS bathroom would be cool. But you know, she just loves that blue box.” 

“I’ll bring the Surface with pictures of the rooms and paint swatches, with this app that allows me to see what each room would be like. We can plan it all out then.” Nyssa smiled at her brushing some hair out of Sara’s face. She grabbed the water when Sara started to cough, her face twisting in pain.

“This is why you need to calm down and rest. Too much stress and you’ll get worse.” Nyssa held the straw up for Sara to use. “Do I need to go the nurse for the sleeping pills?”

Sara just nodded. “You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.” Sara ended the sentence with another coughing fit caused her eyes to water and gasp for air. Nyssa wiped her eyes for her kissing her cheek.

“I haven’t.” Nyssa admitted. “You sleep, I’ll be here.”

“Go home with Lexie.”

“She’s in school right now Sara.” Nyssa adjusted the blanket on Sara. “Be honest, do you want the sleeping pills?”

“No, I’m tried enough to sleep now.” Sara sighed. “Wish I could cuddle into you.”

“I’ll check with the doctors about that too.” Nyssa kissed Sara’s cheek. “Now sleep.”

* * *

 

After a conversation with the doctors Nyssa had a plan that would keep Sara safe and healthy but also keep her happy and sane.

“What’s with the smirk?” Sara asked when she woke up to find Nyssa in her usual seat next to Sara’s bed.

“I have a fantastic plan to keep you happy and safe.” Nyssa reached out and started to stroke Sara’s hand.

“What is it?” Sara asked looking up at Nyssa with hopeful eyes.

“You are going home. But you need to listen to whatever the doctors say. We’re bringing the equipment home.” She started to explain. “Just stay in bed and rest. We’ll go to physical therapy so you’re muscles can get used to being used.”

“I’m not going around in a wheelchair.” She stressed.

“You have to be in a wheelchair to leave the hospital but afterwards I will carry you around so you won’t have to be wheeled around.” Nyssa kissed Sara’s hand. “Do you promise me to listen the doctor and the nurse when they tell you what you need to do to get better?”

“I promise.” Sara tried to sit up so she could kiss Nyssa, but Nyssa met her instead to save her the trouble.

“Okay, I’ll help you get dressed and then we’ll leave.” Nyssa was already going through Sara’s duffle bag getting clean pjs for Sara to change into. “Have you talked to your mother today yet?”

“Yeah, I told her I understood everything. I don’t think I’d be able to watch it all either. I wish Dad was as understanding.”

“Sara your father is upset because he was dying and your mother stuck Laurel with all the hard choices to make for you and him. Laurel needed her mother. Your Dad needed his wife. You needed her too Sara!” Nyssa still liked Dinah, she did but seriously she did not understand how a woman could go on a vacation from her family when two of them were fighting for their life.

“I would do the same though.” Sara spoke up as soon as her head was free from the tank top. Her voice was quiet, so quiet and dry and still so raspy and hard to fully hear. “I wouldn’t be able to see you or Lexie like this. I couldn’t do any of it.” She stressed.

Nyssa stayed quiet just nodding lightly. “FNAF or 9000 pants?” Nyssa held up the pants for Sara to pick.

“9000 pants.” Sara did the little moments she could so that she could help Nyssa but it ended up just making it harder. She allowed Nyssa wheel the chair in but stared it down. “Do I have too?”

“Yes you have to go in the chair. The hospital will not let you leave in my arms. I have asked. I have bribed, I was threatened to be thrown in jail for bribery.” Nyssa explained. “Just, don’t complain it’s a ten minute chair ride until we’re in the car.” When Sara just rolled her eyes and huffed Nyssa took that as a go ahead and carefully picked Sara up in her arms. “Nothing hurting?”

“No nothing hurts.” She admitted not wanting to be out of Nyssa’s arms. She just wanted to stay in her arms. But it was cut off far too soon and she was placed in the hard and lumpy uncomfortable wheelchair. Nyssa pushed Sara out of the room after she packed the rest of Sara’s things in the bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

“Let’s go home Beloved.”

* * *

 

Sara was asleep in her bed; Nyssa had finished unpacking their bed room boxes before Sara came home. Now the blonde was in her bed asleep in Nyssa’s arms with Lexie within reach watching the tv. It was Sara’s 22nd birthday and all she wanted was to sleep. Nyssa didn’t get a cake because Sara wasn’t allowed to eat it so instead Sara blew out candles floating in a dish. Presents were opened and people thanked but after a half hour Quentin said that it was enough and she needed to sleep. Nyssa agreed, she was just about to say the same.

When it was just Sara and Nyssa in the room Nyssa gave Sara her present, it was a ring box that Sara was staring at in fear.

“I didn’t get a say in what happened until Laurel handed that power over, then it was taken back by your father. They all wanted to listen to the doctors and the odds and pull the plug Sara. I wanted to give you as much time as you needed.” Nyssa was so nervous trying to explain it all right. “We don’t have to have a wedding, or even tell people but we **need** to be legally married so if this happens again I’m not blocked out. I get a say.”

“Okay.” Sara just nodded. “Okay. Whatever you want. Wedding or no I don’t care.” Sara opened the box and looked at the ring. “Just no post its. They don’t work.”

“What?”

“Meredith and Derick had a post it wedding. Now he’s dead.”

“He’s dead?”

“Yeah Mama McDreamy’s dead.” Lexie came in now and spotted the ring and smiled.

“I wanna help plan the wedding.” Lexie jumped up on the bed making sure it was no where near Sara so she wouldn’t accidently hurt her.

She was so glad she had her mommy back home. Everything was finally getting back to normal. Sure there were a lot of big loud and creepy machines all over the bedroom but it meant her Mommy was home.

Nyssa was awake and constantly moving around Sara’s clothes to check on her bandages. She was paranoid with the thought of Sara reopening her wounds. She was also convinced that her and Lexie were going to somehow hurt Sara and make it so that she had to go back in a medically induced coma. Nyssa hated how she had to explain to Lexie that they had to be really careful with Mommy, especially when they were hugging or cuddling. Nyssa kept telling that to Sara but she was insistent on sleeping on her stomach on top of Nyssa or on her side but with her chest towards Nyssa. (One arm was usually in Lexie’s hair, an action the girl hated but since Mommy was sick she was allowing it)

“What’s for dinner Mama?” Lexie asked looking over her sleeping mother.

“I have no idea Princess, what are you in the mood for?” Nyssa was just stroking Sara’s hair just enjoying knowing that she was home and for the most part out of danger.

“Wings?”

“Yeah we can have wings.”

“From Pizza Hut?”

“Of course.”

“M’kay.” Lexie went back to relaxing lying down until a small moment later. “Can I have the remote?”

* * *

 

Laurel was sitting at home in her apartment that she officially kicked Oliver out of. She already had drunk a bottle and a half of wine and was working steadily on finishing that second one so she could get to her third.

She knew Sara was out of the hospital. Her Dad was letting her know what was going on in terms of if she should start looking for a black dress.

Sometime between the second and the third bottle Laurel found herself on the build’s roof with a few pictures of Sara through the ages. She was livid at Oliver, but she didn’t have to constantly be reminded of him. She loved Lexie and she would never hold it against her how she came into the world. But she couldn’t think of anything that would warrant this treatment from Sara.

From the moment Sara was born Laurel protected her. Before Nyssa was there, it was Laurel who fought the bullies, who stood up for her, especially when Sara didn’t even want her too.

What was her thanks for all the nights she let Sara crawl into her bed after a nightmare? For being the one to make sure she didn’t get lost on her way home, even when Sara would literally run as fast as she could to prove she didn’t need Laurel’s help, only to literally get lost two blocks away.

Sara slept with her boyfriend and hid it. Planned to keep it hidden…who knows how long.

Laurel tore up one picture and watched the pieces fall to the ground many stories below. She took another swig from the bottle.

Fuck Sara.

Laurel didn’t want or need her in her life to constantly pick up the pieces after. Sara never gave a fuck anyways.

* * *

 

Nyssa was standing up at the entrance to the master bedroom. She had her arms crossed and looking completely displeased.

“Sara.” Nyssa’s voice made it clear how displeased she was. “You fired the nurse.” She held up her hand when Sara opened her mouth to speak. “You also accused her of rape. I am not saying that it wasn’t founded but let’s here what happened.”

“She was taking off my shirt and kept touching my chest.” Sara pouted trying to channel everything she knew that makes Nyssa cave.

“By chest do you mean around or possibly directly at, your incision sites?”

“…Maybe…” Sara sighed. “I just don’t like them touching me.” Nyssa was sitting on the bed now next to Sara.

“I know you’re not comfortable with strangers poking and prodding at you.” Nyssa tried to brush out of Sara’s face. “I want you to be comfortable but love the medical professionals need to examine you.” She sighed. “If Alex is qualified to make sure you’re not getting an infection I will hire her to come and examine you.”

“You don’t want Alex in your house. Let alone your bedroom Nys. You wouldn’t be comfortable.”

“I will not be comfortable nor happy if you are uncomfortable and unhappy.” Nyssa stressed. “If you are uncomfortable with strangers and Alex Danvers is the only one who is qualified and you’re comfortable with examining you than I will do whatever I need to do. Including giving that woman one of the guest rooms so she may keep you from going back in the hospital. Even if this woman has gotten you drunk and taken advantaged of that fact which legally and ethically is rape. But if you’re comfortable with her then so am I.” Nyssa kissed Sara’s cheek. “Think about it. Whatever you decide I will support.”


End file.
